


What happens in the office...

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (as in… it’s in an office and anyone can walk in), AU, Alpha Dean Winchester, Nipple Clamps, Omegaverse, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sentient Office Supplies, Unexpected Ruts, Up to the reader whether this is an hallucination or reality, or are they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean's rut hits unexpectedly while he's still in the office, and... is he going mad?SPN Kink bingo square: Omegaverse
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Office Supplies
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	What happens in the office...

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 10 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Omegaverse + Sentient Office Supplies
> 
> Thanks to Triss for once again delivering an amazing prompt: "sentient office supplies"   
> This also fills the square "Omegaverse" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.
> 
> (I'm sorry)

Dean is hard at work in his private Sandover office, hoping to go home early today, when all of a sudden, he feels _hot_. Dean panics almost immediately, because he knows what that means, and it means that his time at work should be cut short as soon as possible. He’s been feeling his rut come on for the past few days or so, but he’s been regular for the last few years or so, so he thought he could actually work that one last day before the weekend hit and finish up the stuff that needed finishing before sending everything on to his colleagues to take over for a few days.

Well, apparently not this time. This time, it hits fast and hard, and Dean is panting in his office, glad he sent his secretary home before now and that he’d had some sort of twisted foresight to tell everyone not to disturb him today before he went on rut leave starting this weekend (and, of course, thank fuck for the fact that his colleagues aren’t assholes and actually listen to him). His cock is hard and leaking in his nice pressed pants, and he can barely keep himself from touching it. Instead, he takes a few deep breaths, hoping that yoga meditation thing he did a while back is enough to keep him calm for now, and focuses back on the screen to keep working on the final calculations he has to leave behind for his colleagues.

While the breathing does seem to work for a little bit, eventually, Dean’s focus strays from the screen to his cock, which is begging for attention. Dean sighs, saves the documents and quickly sends them on to his colleagues with an apology, and when it’s done, he focuses wholly on his cock. He’s got the policy of not doing anything about his rut while he’s in his office, even if it hits like this, but this is an emergency, so he gets to break the rules a little. He undoes the button and zipper and slips a hand into his pants and underwear. His dick isn’t just hard, it’s straining and it’s starting to hurt. Dean is pretty sure his knot is about to pop, which never happened before this early in his rut.

In hindsight, this should have been a sign that stuff was about to go terribly wrong, but twenty-twenty vision and all that… right? Well, when the folder he’s got on his desk starts to look appealing two seconds after he’s put his hand on his dick, Dean is a little worried. Usually in the early stages of his rut, he can handle himself well enough, and toys only need to come out about a day or two into the whole process, when his hand is starting to chafe his dick and he starts to feel the need to knot something that will actually grip his knot tight enough. Now… the folder is looking appetising as fuck, and Dean can swear that it’s actually coming closer and closer to him. He can faintly hear _Yeah, please, put that fat dick in me_ , but that probably really was his mind making up reasons to stick his dick in a fucking folder.

However, Dean’s libido has mostly taken over and he’s undressing himself before he actually consciously knows it. His shirt comes off and he throws it over his chair, getting up to shove down his pants too, and waggling awkwardly over to the desk because he hasn’t taken his shoes off and the pants are stuck now. Taking his erection in hand, he holds down the folder, which has moved to the edge of the desk. Dean grunts as he pushes his cock in, and the folder feels remarkably like a good hole to fuck. It’s slightly wet and seems to contract every so often, but the contractions aren’t consistent with the pressure he’s putting on the folder, and the folder seems to keep itself in its place anyway, so Dean instead takes his hands off it and braces them on the desk as he fucks in hard and deep, moaning as he does.

He doesn’t know when it happened, but there are now two paperclips attached to his nipples (wait, did he do this himself?) that seem to be massaging them, and Dean never quite realised how sensitive his nipples are. The folder, meanwhile, is contracting more and more rhythmically, like it is trying to coax an orgasm out of Dean. There are increasing murmurs in that he can hear but can’t place, _Are you enjoying this, Dean? Fuck me faster, Dean! More tension? Or is this quite okay?_ But Dean elects to ignore it for now, instead focusing on chasing his orgasm, fucking the folder harder and faster.

When he finally comes, it’s hard and long, and his knot pops almost painfully. The folder seems to squeeze tighter around him, milking his orgasm, and the paperclips are doing their duty as well, massaging his nipples like their… life, sort of, depends on it. Dean mostly focuses on keeping himself upright, but the whispers are once again back, this time praising him for how well he’s done.

By the time he’s come back to himself, the whispers have stopped, but the paperclips and folder are still where he left them. He pulls out of the folder, wincing at the feeling of _wet paper_ stuck to his dick. After a few seconds, the pinch to his nipples also becomes an annoying factor, and Dean takes them off gingerly, wincing at the painful sensation when they’re pulled off and the vague burning pain that stays behind when they’re removed. Dean shakes his head and sighs. He’s not sure what happened, but… something happened. His rut is staved for now, though, and he should probably just go head home instead of hanging around at work where, apparently, the office supplies have grown sentience.

He makes sure his cock is wiped clean before he redresses, and shoves the folder and paperclips into his desk, where he can lock them up so they won’t harass other people. If they do it again. Or whatever. Dean shakes his head once more and then locks the things up before he looks around one more time and leaves his office. He’s not sure what just happened, but the orgasm was very good, at least.


End file.
